Episode 8125 (13th May 2013)
Plot Tina's appalled at Gary's attempt to kiss her. Deeply regretting his actions, Gary begs her not to tell Izzy. Katy gets ready for a date with Ryan and asks Chesney to have Joseph for the night. Owen makes it clear that he disapproves and Katy's upset. David quizzes Marcus about epilepsy. Marcus assures him that the baby is unlikely to inherit the condition and there's no test that they can carry out. Nick and Kylie are hugely relieved. Gail pulls Stella up on the standard of her cleaning. Stella bites her tongue whilst Karl and Gloria think she's a saint for putting up with Gail. Tina's angry with Gary for asking her to lie to Izzy. Gary's beside himself, pointing out it'll destroy their relationship if Izzy finds out how he made a pass at her. Roy reads the letter from his father asking him to get in touch. With encouragement from Hayley and Sylvia, Roy tries to phone St. John but with no luck. Hayley urges him not to give up. Gary arrives at No.6 late for his dinner. Anna, Owen and Izzy assume he was held up at his army reunion. Awash with guilt, Gary tells Izzy how much he loves her. Izzy puts his emotional state down to the fact he's spent the afternoon with his army pals. Katy returns home early from her date with Ryan. She blames Owen and tells him that after the row with him, she wasn't really in the mood. Tina calls at Rita's flat hoping to get her advice but only Tommy is in. Tommy's concerned as it's obvious that something is worrying her. Stella's upset when she receives a letter from Owen's solicitor suing her for the monies owed. Karl assures her they're in it together and he'll do everything he can to help. Emotional David asks Nick and Leanne if they'd be guardians of his children should anything happen to him and Kylie. Nick and Leanne are forced to agree. As Tina sits alone in her flat, struggling to digest the recent events with Gary, Tommy calls round but she sends him away. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *The woman who speaks to Roy Cropper on the phone is uncredited although she has several lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl vows to stand by Stella after she receives a letter from Owen's solicitor; and David asks Nick and Leanne to be guardians of his child should anything happen to him and Kylie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,500,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes